Solo te quiero a ti
by aoibird6
Summary: A Gabriel le encanta su libertinaje y cada noche se acuesta con personas diferentes para pasar un buen rato. Una noche, se involucra con un chico de dulce mirada, disfrutando de otro grato momento pero no se imagina que ese será el inicio, de un gran cambio en su vida. ¿Qué tiene ese chico que le hace perder el control? AU.
1. Miradas cómplices

**Titulo**: Solo te quiero a ti.

**Parejas**: SamxGabriel, CasxDean, insinuación de un BalthazarxLucifer.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **11 (incluyendo epilogo)

**Género:** AU, Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance.

**Notas del fic: **Este es el primer Sabriel largo que escribo (no es tan largo como el Destiel que suelo hacer pero ya es un comienzo) Esta pareja no es mi predilecta pero quería darle un oportunidad, ya estoy comenzando a tomar el gusto por escribirlo. También me he dado cuenta que en la página hay pocos Sabriel y creo que ninguno largo, y como estoy probando parejas nuevas, lo decidí escribir.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **A Gabriel le encanta su libertinaje y cada noche se acuesta con personas diferentes para pasar un buen rato. Una noche, se involucra con un chico de dulce mirada, disfrutando de otro grato momento pero no se imagina que ese será el inicio, de un gran cambio en su vida. ¿Qué tiene ese chico que le hace perder el control? AU.

**Capitulo 1**

**Miradas cómplices. **

Gabriel suspiro de alivio, por fin había terminado el día en la compañía (Que él dirigía) y por fin podría marcharse a divertirse. Estaba por montar su motocicleta para dirigirse a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa para una noche juerga cuando recibió una llamada. Reconoció el número de su hermanito menor y respondió desganado.

-Hola Cas, ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo? Quiero invitarte a comer, Dean ha cocinado algo muy rico y-

-Ahórrate lo demás, Cas, ya te dije que no me interesa "convivir" con ese rubio estúpido que te tiene loco de amor-

-¿Por qué eres así con Dean? No haces más que ofenderlo cada vez que nos reunimos, él ni siquiera te ha-

-Ya basta Cas, dile esas cosas a alguien que le importen, yo me voy, tengo una larga noche por delante y no me interesa desperdiciarla hablando de ese idiota que tienes por novio-

-Pero Gabe-

-Adiós, Cas-

Colgó la llamada hastiado y condujo hasta su departamento. Le importaba bien poco lo que hiciera su hermanito con ese idiota. No es que Dean fuera un mal tipo pero no soportaba la idea de que su pequeño y dulce Cas, ya tuviera pareja y lo dejara de lado por estar con ese idiota rubio. Lo peor de todo, era que vivía con Dean en el mismo departamento, así que tenía que tolerar ver a ese espécimen de hombre bien seguido. No tenía nada personal contra el rubio pero tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en su pequeño hermanito y por eso siempre que se encontraban, era muy borde con él. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y luego de arreglarse, esperó unos segundos a que su amigo llegara y ambos se fueron en su auto hasta el club. Gabriel conocía a Balthazar desde la escuela básica y eran muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, era el único por quien sentía un afecto real, aparte de Castiel. Los demás solo eran ligues momentáneos y sin importancia.

-¿A qué viene el ceño fruncido, Gabe?- preguntó el mayor mientras conducía.

-Cas me llamó hace un rato-

-¿Le pasó algo al pequeño Cassie?-

-Quería invitarme a comer con ese rubio idiota, ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿Yo sentado en la misma mesa que ese sujeto? Primero me doy un tiro o lo ahorco con la corbata-

-Eres adorable celoso, Gabe-

-Cállate, Balthy- se cruzó de brazos enojado.

-Sé que no quieres oír esto pero soy tu amigo y sabes que te quiero como un hermano, a ti y a Cassie, así que lo diré por tu bien- lo miró unos segundos- Deja de comportarte como si fueras su padre, no lo eres Gabe, eres su hermano y en vez de estar preocupándote porque te quitaran tiempo con Cas, deberías ver por la felicidad de tu hermano, ¿Sabes que pronto cumplirán medio año juntos?-

-¿Y por qué debería importarme?- respondió cortante el menor.

-Porque si dejaras de comportarte como un cabrón, te darías cuenta que Dean es serio con Cas y que realmente lo ama- Balthazar sonrió- Ya entenderás a que me refiero-

-¿Eh?-

-Por cierto, Cassie hará una cena el domingo, será algo muy especial y me pidió que te llevara-

-Balthy-

-Así que iremos, te pondrás un lindo traje, sonreirás y cenaremos con ellos-

Gabriel bufó despacio sin responder a las palabras de su amigo, estaba claro que Balthazar lo llevaría a la fuerza y eso incluía amenazarlo con sus secretos más oscuros. Al final tendría que aguantar otra cena familiar con ese rubio estúpido de por medio.

Llegar al club fue lo mejor que le pasó en el día, el lugar estaba rebosante y había mucho de donde escoger. Ambos fueron a la barra por unas cervezas y se quedaron mirando hacía la pista de baile.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo.

-Hay mucho que tomar-

Recorrió la pista con su mirada y se detuvo cerca de la entrada, un chico alto, de cabello castaño y con la mirada un poco intimidado se dirigía algo indeciso hacia donde estaban ellos. El chico llegó hasta la barra para pedir una cerveza. Gabriel lo miró de arriba abajo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, esos jeans negros y ajustados no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, la camisa gris le sentaba de maravilla y los primeros botones abiertos mostraban parte de un trabajado pecho. Balthazar le dio un codazo antes de pasarle su cerveza y dirigirse hacia la pista, intercambiando un par de palabras con un desconocido y comenzaron a bailar. Gabriel se mantuvo en su lugar, mirando sin disimulo al castaño que tenía a unos metros en la barra, este le devolvió la mirada con timidez y cuando lo hizo por cuarta vez, colocándose un poco rojo, el mayor decidió que era hora de actuar y se acercó con la cerveza en la mano mientras sonría divertido.

-Hola bonito, ¿Estás solo?-

-Hola… sí… quiero decir no- se contradijo notablemente nervioso y frotándose las manos con insistencia- Es que… quedé con unos amigos pero… aún no llegan…-

-Pobrecito- dijo el mayor sonrió, el chico nervioso era adorable y más aún cuando se sonrojaba- ¿Es idea mía o es primera vez que vienes a este tipo de sitios?-

-Yo… no… quiero decir sí… ¡O sea no!- se contradijo nuevamente y Gabriel se rio acariciándole el cabello divertido.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, no te pongas tan nervioso, no voy a comerte- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Aún- el castaño se sonrojó de nuevo- ¿Y bien?-

-Es que… acabo de llegar a la ciudad…-

-¿No eres de por aquí?-

-Sí… es que me fui para terminar mis estudios…- el menor lo miró fijamente, con los ojitos brillantes y llenos de dulzura- Regresé para trabajar y estar más cerca de mi hermano-

Gabriel le permitió hablar, quizás de esa forma conseguía calmar un poco al pequeño que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Asintió sin oírlo realmente, le importaba bien poco que tuviera un hermano mayor que trabajaba en no-sé-donde y estaba con quien-sabe-quien, lo único que le interesaba, era llevárselo al cuarto oscuro y pasar un momento agradable mientras se lo follaba. Cuando se percató que el pequeño (aunque era más alto que él pero lucía como un niño asustado) se relajó en su compañía, lo invitó a bailar. Se pegó al cuerpo de su ligue de turno para tantear terreno y sonrió con satisfacción al obtener jadeos y pequeños gemidos como respuesta. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del pequeño y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta, bonito?-

-Sí…-

-Podemos hacer algo mucho más divertido- lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia el cuarto oscuro.

-Yo… mis amigos-

-Shhhh, ellos pueden esperar, sé que quieres esto tanto como yo, bonito, no tienes idea de cómo quiero follarte ahora-

Entraron al primer cuarto desocupado y Gabriel se quitó la ropa hasta quedar solo en bóxer, hizo lo mismo con su ligue de turno para empujarlo sobre la cama y subió a gatas sobre él. Le encantaba esa mirada tan dulce, inocente, estaba seguro que sería la primera vez de ese chico y se encargaría de disfrutarlo mucho.


	2. Dulce pasión

**Capitulo 2 **

**Dulce pasión. **

Gabriel miró al chico lamiéndose los labios, era demasiado dulce y adorable para dejar de mirarlo y esos ojos tan expresivos que tenía, simplemente fascinante. Se inclinó para morderle el cuello despacio mientras se frotaba contra la entrepierna del menor, este soltó un pequeño gemido cerrando los ojos.

-Espera… yo…-

-Tranquilo, bonito, te aseguro que la pasaremos increíble- dijo para calmarlo y acarició ese firme abdomen mientras le lamía el cuello.

-Mmm…- gimió el menor.

Gabriel se acomodó sobre el menor para explorar ese dulce cuerpo con sus manos y su boca, saboreando cada rincón, deleitándose con los gemidos que obtenía como respuesta. Mordisqueó la hombría del joven sobre el bóxer, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su acompañante y el coro de gemidos de esa dulce boca.

-Buen chico- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Buen chico, me encanta tu cuerpecito-

Terminó por desnudarlo para luego mirar esos dulces ojos de cachorrito buscando un dueño y le gustó lo que vio, la lujuria contenida, la pasión y también la ternura. Estiró su mano para tomar el lubricante del pantalón y luego volvió a acomodarse sobre el castaño. Tragó la hombría del joven para darle placer mientras esparcía el lubricante en sus dedos y lo penetraba despacio.

-Mmm…- el menor gimió- Espera…- Gabriel abandonó su virilidad unos segundos para mirarlo, sin dejar de mover su dedo en ese estrecho interior.

-¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Tienes miedo?- este asintió despacio- No tienes por qué temer, no te haré daño- se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad- Déjate llevar, precioso, te gustará tanto que me suplicaras que no me detenga- agregó un segundo dedo pero el joven no se relajó del todo y lo miró jadeando- Relájate, bonito- le dio un besito en la mejilla e hizo algo que no había antes con sus otros ligues- Gabriel-

-¿Eh?-

-Me llamo Gabriel- el joven jadeó mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Sam…-

Ese pequeño instante de confianza y revelar algo personal, fue suficiente para que el menor se relajara y Gabriel continuara preparándolo. Ese chico era muy diferente a sus ligues anteriores, todo siempre era sexo rápido, duro y sin compromisos, ¿entonces por qué era tan suave con él? ¿Por qué procuraba no herirlo? Terminó de prepararlo y se colocó el condón mirándolo fijamente, si había algo distinto, esos ojos, jamás conoció a nadie con esa mirada de cachorrito perdido, le recordaba un poco a él, luego de que Castiel se emparejara con ese rubio idiota. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-No tengas miedo, Sam- dijo suavemente- No te heriré, pequeño, te prometo que te encantara-

-Gabriel…-

El mayor se acomodó entre sus piernas para tomarlo por los muslos y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, conteniendo de follarselo como un animal. Quería ser cuidadoso con ese chico, quería que lo disfrutara tanto como él. Era extraño todo lo que sentía pero tampoco le desagradaba del todo. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y repartió besitos por las mejillas del castaño, que contribuyeron a calmarlo.

-Gabe…- gimió mirándolo excitado.

-¿Te gusta, Sammy?- preguntó abreviando su nombre- ¿Te encanta sentirme dentro?-

-Sí… Gabe… Me encanta, Gabe… Gabe…-

Gabriel se excitó aún más al oír su nombre acompañado de esos lujuriosos gemidos y comenzó a moverse despacio, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse. Sam se aferró a su espalda con fuerza moviendo las caderas con necesidad no disimulada.

-¡Follame, Gabe!-

-Joder, Sammy… Sammy…-

Gabriel dejó de aguantarse y comenzó a follarselo con fuerza, disfrutando de los gemidos del menor, excitándose con los rasguños en su espalda y esa mirada que se mantuvo fija en él en todo momento. Lo embistió más fuerte, dando en ese punto que hizo que el castaño se retorciera de placer bajo él.

-¡Aaaahhh! Gabe… Gabe… ¡Gabe!-

Esos gritos estaban destrozando la cordura del mayor, se inclinó para apoderarse de esa dulce boca mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Sam arqueó la espalda, apretó sus dedos contra el cuerpo del mayor, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras llegaba al tan ansiado orgasmo.

-¡Gaaaabbeee!- el mayor gruñó al sentir como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad y arqueó la espalda.

-¡Saaaammyyy!-

Era la primera vez que al llegar el orgasmo, gritaba el nombre de su acompañante, jamás le importó saber a quien se llevaba a la cama, mientras le diera un rato agradable, lo demás daba lo mismo pero esa mirada tan dulce e inocente, le hizo tener ciertas consideraciones que antes no tuvo, ni se molestó en tener. Observó como Sam jadeaba intentando regularizar su respiración antes de abrir los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Gabe… eso fue increíble-

-Lo sé, pequeño- se levantó quitándose el condón para tirarlo al papelero y se vistió, antes de recoger la ropa de su acompañante y dejarla sobre la cama.

-Gabe…- lo llamó esa voz tímida y el mayor lo vio en sus ojos, lo que vendría a continuación. Se inclinó para tomarlo por el cabello con la fuerza necesaria para que lo sintiera y mantenerlo quieto.

-Admito que estuvo muy bien para ser tu primera vez, Sammy pero no te hagas ilusión, cariño, que solo fue una buena follada-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Qué pensabas, Sammy? ¿Qué por qué un desconocido te folla en un club ya son pareja?- se rio negando despacio- No cariño, así no funciona- el menor lo miró dolido y Gabriel acarició su mejilla- Todos vienen aquí solo por sexo, Sammy, ¿Crees que si lo tuvieran en sus casas estarían aquí? No, cariño, todos hemos venido a pasar un buen rato y eso es lo que tú y yo hemos tenido ahora, un muy buen rato-

-Gabe…-

-Adiós cariño, sigue divirtiéndote-

-Espera- pidió Sam casi con desesperación- Pero tú dijiste…-

-Sammy, Sammy, realmente eres más inocente de lo que aparentas- dijo con una sonrisa el mayor- Segunda lección, cariño, diremos cualquier cosa para llevarnos a un buen chico a la cama-

-¿Qué…?-

-Te daré un consejo, Sammy, no te involucres más allá de una buena follada, el sexo está bien pero los ligues que se creen tan importantes y piden algo más que un buen rato- sonrió mirándolo- Se vuelven muy aburridos-

El menor lo miró con tristeza y Gabriel se fue de ahí para ir hacia la barra por un whisky, había pasado un buen rato con ese chico pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Buscó con la mirada su siguiente compañía y lo encontró rápidamente. Se bebió el whisky de un trago y fue hacia la pista de baile. Gabriel no buscaba nada serio, solo pasar un buen rato y lo demás era innecesario y molesto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Gracias por leer. Saludos! :3


	3. Complicación

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Wanda-Marie840, Green y DaniCalifornia030. Es cierto que Gabe es bastante pesadito en la historia pero si tiene pinta de disfrutar de su libertinaje en la serie. Y en cuanto a Gabe sea el activo, yo no podría imaginármelo de pasivo con Sammy -.- Gabe ya ha disfrutado de los placeres humanos, no es inocentón como Cas. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""

**Capitulo 3**

**Complicación. **

Cuando llegó el domingo, Gabriel terminó de arreglarse para la "cena familiar" al parecer la parejita comunicaría algo importante y también habría un invitado especial, por lo que dijo Castiel. Se quedó viendo televisión cuando su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje de su amigo que lo esperaba afuera del edificio. Gabriel dejó todo bien cerrado y fue con Balthazar, subió al asiento del copiloto abrochándose el cinturón.

-Hola Gabe, ¿Cómo estás para la cena?- preguntó el mayor divertido.

-Sigue molestándome y te pateare, idiota-

-Que geniecito, amigo, cambia la carita, al menos hazlo por Cassie-

-¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir? No me interesa lo que haga la parejita feliz-

-Te estás pasando, Gabe, te recuerdo que es tu hermanito-

-¡Pero el rubio idiota no me interesa!-

-Eres tan infantil a veces, Gabe- suspiró el mayor antes de cambiar el tema- ¿Y cómo estuvo el chico de anoche? No recuerdo mucho su cara pero parecía ser su primera vez por ahí-

-Claro que sí, era un inocente- respondió divertido el menor- Tan inocente que quería volver a repetir- Balthazar se rio.

-Como si el señor "Eres-afortunado-si-follas-conmigo-pero-no-habrá-u na-siguiente-oportunidad" fuera a aceptar algo así, pobre chico-

-Sammy-

-¿Eh?-

-Se llama Sam- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Te sabes el nombre de tu ligue de turno? Eso sí que es raro-

-Cállate, Balthy o a quien ahorcaré esta noche, será a ti-

El mayor se rio mirándolo con diversión y Gabriel desvió la vista a la ventana. Luego de diez minutos, Balthazar aparcó en el estacionamiento del edificio y tomaron el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, tocando el timbre del departamento 417. Castiel les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y los abrazó a ambos.

-Gracias por venir chicos, pasen- ambos entraron y Gabriel se quitó la chaqueta para quedar solo con camisa.

-¿Y tu mascota?- preguntó cortante.

-No le digas así- pidió Castiel serio- Por favor Gabe, quiero que te comportes, no sé que tienes contra Dean pero él no te ha hecho nada y-

-Ahórrate los sermones, Cas- dijo el mayor- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que contarnos? ¿Qué es lo tan importante que requiere una "Cena familiar"? ¿Pasó algo con tu mascota?-

-¡Gabe!- gritó el moreno enojado.

-Tranquilo, Cas, no pasa nada- dijo Dean acercándose a ellos- Hola chicos- Balthazar le estrechó la mano antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota, a mi me gusta que estés con Cassie, aunque en algo tiene razón-

-¿Eh?-

-A veces te comportas como un gatito- dijo Balthazar sonriendo y Castiel se rio.

-Eso es cierto y me gusta mucho-

-¿Podemos cortar la tontería?- preguntó Gabriel serio- Y bien, gato, ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?-

Gabriel se percató de la mirada seria de su hermano menor y luego el rubio idiota lo abrazaba por la espalda para darle un besito en el cuello, lo que calmó un poco al moreno. Eso solo contribuyó a que el desagrado que sentía Gabriel por ese hombre aumentara, antes solo hubiera sido él, quien le quitaba el enfado a Castiel con un abrazo. Los cuatro fueron a la cocina para cenar. Dean se encargó de servir la comida para luego sentarse junto a su pareja. Gabriel probó la comida para luego mirar al rubio.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- Cas dijo que era tu favorito y-

-Ni siquiera sabes preparar una buena pasta, está horrible- dijo apartando un poco el plato y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a su hermano- ¿Hay algo comestible en esta casa?-

-No le hagas caso, Dean- intervino Balthazar- Esto está delicioso, ten cuidado Cassie, que un día de estos secuestro a tu gatito para llevarlo a mi departamento- el moreno se rio.

-Ni te atrevas, Balthy, este rubito lindo es solo mío- dijo Castiel besando a su pareja cuando el timbre sonó- Ya llegó-

-¿Invitaste a alguien más, amor?- preguntó Dean curioso.

-Sí, te tengo una sorpresa, ya vengo-

Gabriel vio como su hermano se marchaba de la cocina para ir abrir la puerta y fijó la mirada en Dean, este le devolvió el gesto sin titubear.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gabe?-

-No me digas así, no te he dado la confianza para ser informal conmigo- el rubio asintió.

-Claro que no me la has dado, si cada vez que nos encontramos, solo me insultas-

-¿Y qué esperas para irte entonces?- Dean negó tajante.

-No iré a ningún lado, Gabe- enfatizó lo último mirándolo- Amo a Cas y no lo dejaré, ni por ti, ni por tus celos infantiles-

-¿Qué mierda dijiste?-

-Eres muy egoísta, Cas merece ser feliz y no lo dejas crecer, ¿No te das cuenta que lo lastimas con esto? ¿Cómo crees que se coloca Cas cada vez que rechazas sus invitaciones para no encontrarte conmigo?- Gabriel bufó enojado.

-Entonces lárgate y todo estaría bien-

-No, no lo haré, la única forma en que dejaría a Cas, es porque él me lo pidiera. No me importa lo que hagas, ni lo digas contra mí, Gabriel pero por favor…- lo miró con un pequeño deje de suplica- Por favor no hagas esas cosas frente a Cas, al menos finge o ignórame… no me gusta verlo triste porque su hermano no aprueba a su pareja…-

Gabriel lo miró fijamente, ese rubio idiota realmente se preocupaba por Castiel pero eso no cambiaría lo que sentía y su enfado hacia Dean por quitarle a la persona que más quería en el mundo y su única familia. Pero en algo coincidía con el rubio, él tampoco deseaba ver a su hermanito triste. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y Castiel apareció primero sonriendo.

-Dean- llamó a su pareja- Mira la sorpresa que te tengo, rubito-

-Hola Dean- saludó una voz antes de que entrara. Gabriel se quedó congelado en el acto cuando lo reconoció antes de que Dean se levantara a abrazarlo.

-¡Sammy! No puedo creerlo- apretó el abrazo sonriendo- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Ya terminaste tus estudios? ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Llegó hace dos días- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Era una sorpresa, Dean, por eso no te dijimos nada-

-No puedo creerlo, Sammy, estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí- este sonrió.

-Yo también estoy feliz de regresar, Dean-

Gabriel carraspeó para atraer la atención y se percató de la forma en que quedó mirándolo el castaño, sin duda era el mismo chico que se folló hace dos noches en el club pero ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué conocía a Castiel y Dean?

-Los presentaré- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Él es Gabriel, mi hermano mayor, y el es un amigo, como un hermano, Balthazar. Chicos, él es Sam, el hermano menor de Dean-

¿Hermano? El castaño abrió ligeramente la boca ante esa revelación, ¿Sam era hermano de ese rubio idiota? No podía tener una peor suerte, su ligue de una noche, era parte de la "familia feliz" que eran ahora por el emparejamiento de Castiel con el rubio idiota. Gabriel se frotó la nuca ofuscado, ¿Qué iba a hacer si ese chico contaba algo? No dudaba que el rubio fuera capaz de golpearlo ahí mismo por follarse a su inocente hermanito.

-Hola- reaccionó cuando vio la mano del joven tendida así él- Un gusto conocerte, Gabriel-

-Igualmente…- murmuró correspondiendo su saludo, al menos el pequeño no diría nada de lo ocurrido.

-Así que tú eres el pequeño Sammy del que tanto he escuchado hablar- dijo Balthazar dándole un fuerte abrazo- Eres mucho más adorable y lindo de lo que me contaron-

-Ya- dijo Dean jalando a su hermano de la muñeca- Que corra el aire-

-No seas celosito, Dean, podemos compartir a Sammy- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-Lo tocas y te mato- amenazó el rubio- Con mi hermanito no-

-Pues yo quiero a Cassie como un hermanito y mira lo que has hecho con él, lo justo es justo, rubio bonito- Dean le sacó la lengua antes de abrazar a Sam para luego sentarlo a su lado.

-Cuéntame todo, Sammy-

Gabriel escuchó en silencio como el joven contaba sobre sus estudios en extranjero, descubrió que se había graduado de la escuela de derecho y llegó a la ciudad para quedarse, así estaría más cerca de su hermano, que por lo que entendió, era la única familia que le quedaba. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirándolo fijamente, seguían gustándole esos ojos y esa miradita de cachorrito que ponía de vez en cuanto, especialmente cuando el rubio idiota quería regañarlo por algo. Luego de que los hermanos se pusieran al tanto por los meses que no se vieron, Gabriel se cruzó de brazos bufando.

-¿Y por esto era tanto escándalo?- preguntó aburrido.

-No Gabriel- respondió el rubio serio- Si estamos todos reunimos aquí, es porque con Cas, queremos informarles algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Balthazar curioso- No puede ser, ¿No me digas que has dejado a mi pequeño Cassie embarazado?- el rubio se rio mientras Castiel le daba una pequeña palmada en la nuca.

-No digas tonterías, Balthy y para tu información, tendría que ser al revés- dijo con orgullo mirando a su pareja- ¿Verdad Dean? Te verías bonito embarazado-

-¡Cállense, par de idiotas!- soltó el rubio rojo de la vergüenza- No digas tonterías, Balthy o te echaré a la calle-

-Malo-

-Y no tiene nada que ver eso- agregó Dean carraspeando un poco- Estuvimos hablando con Cas y tomamos a una decisión…- miró a todos los presentes antes de tomar la mano de su amante para besarla- Nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes-

Gabriel los miró sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Su pequeño y lindo Cas se iba a casar con ese rubio idiota? Golpeó la mesa levantándose muy enojado.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Castiel Novak!- gritó apuntándolo con un dedo- Sobre mi cadáver te casaras con ese idiota-


	4. Intentando olvidar

**Capitulo 4 **

**Intentando olvidar. **

Sam estaba muy emocionado cuando se enteró que había aprobado su examen final y ya era todo un abogado. Esa misma noche recibió una llamada de su hermano para felicitarlo por su logro y también habló con Castiel. Había conocido al menos hace unos cuatro meses, cuando Dean colocó la cámara de la portátil para presentárselo. El moreno le había caído de maravilla y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Solían hablar por teléfono dos veces por semanas y cuando lo llamó hace unos días para decirle si regresaría y que tenía un conocido que necesitaba un abogado para integrarlo a su bufet, Sam no se hizo de rogar y aceptó rápidamente. Esos tres días se quedaría en un hotel mientras buscaba un departamento, quería darle una sorpresa a su hermano y llegaría a la cena familiar del domingo. Aprovechó esa noche de llamar a dos de sus amigos, Amelia y Kevin, los conocía desde la escuela media y estaba ansioso por verlos, ya llevaba cinco años en New york pero bien habían valido la pena ahora. Con lo que no contaba el castaño, era que esa noche quedaron en un club nocturno, Sam se sentía algo cohibido pero cuando ese hombre se le acercó, le inspiró confianza de inmediato, sin mencionar que era muy atractivo. Estuvieron bailando un poco antes de ir al cuarto oscuro y fue la mejor noche de su vida. No es que Sam no hubiera estado antes con otras personas pero jamás habían pasado de unos toqueteos o correrse algunas pajas. Había tenido sexo antes pero solo con mujeres hasta que se convenció que no le atraían y le gustaban más los hombres. Pero nada de eso lo preparó para lo ocurrido el domingo por la tarde, cuando se enteró que el mismo hombre por el que se sintió atraído en club, era el hermano mayor de Castiel. Le bastó con mirar su expresión para comprender que el castaño estaba incomodo, así que fingió que no lo conocía. Cuando le presentaron a Balthazar, contuvo la respiración, estaba seguro que lo vio en el club con Gabriel pero el mayor pareció no reconocerlo.

Durante la cena se percató de las miradas extrañas que le lanzaba Gabriel a Dean, cada vez que este último, acariciaba a Castiel o lo besaba. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la parejito dio la noticia y Gabriel se levantó hecho una furia para oponerse. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo, a excepción de Castiel, que frunció el ceño.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Gabe, solo les estamos diciendo que-

-Y yo dije que no- respondió el mayor serio- Eso no pasará, Cas, ¿Tú y ese idiota casándose? ¡Ja! Que mala broma- soltó muy enfadado.

-¡Gabriel!- gritó Castiel muy enfadado- ¡Deja de actuar de esa forma! ¿Qué demonios tienes contra Dean?-

-¡No me gusta!- respondió gritando el castaño- ¡No quiero que estés con ese idiota! ¡No quiero!- el moreno fue a su lado.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero? ¿No importa lo que yo quiero, Gabe?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel lo miró muy enojado por unos segundos antes de marcharse hacia el living para ir por su chaqueta y largarse dando un sonoro portazo al salir. No podía creer que su hermanito se iba a casar con ese idiota, su pequeño Castiel ahora tendría una familia propia ¿Y qué ocurriría con él? No quiso seguir pensando en eso, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba dejar de pensar. Estaba por tomar un taxi en la entrada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y se volteó despacio.

-¿Sammy?- este lo miró con genuina preocupación y Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza- Sammy-

-Tranquilo, Gabe-

No supo muy bien cómo pero terminó acompañando a Sam hasta el hotel donde se quedaba, este le pasó una cerveza y se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado. Gabriel bebió en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí con el pequeño.

-Te entiendo, Gabe- este lo miró fijamente- ¿Sabes? Yo también estaba celoso de Cas… Dean es el único familiar que tengo…además es mi hermano mayor… sientes que Dean te está quitando su cariño ¿Verdad?- el mayor asintió despacio- Pero eso no es cierto, Gabe, porque para Cas, eres irremplazable y una parte muy importante de su vida-

-Sammy-

-Cuando comenzamos a hablar más con Cas y nos hicimos amigos, él me habló sobre su hermano mayor, dijo que era la persona más maravillosa del mundo-el mayor lo miró fijamente- Cas habla con mucho cariño sobre ti, lo genial que eres, lo mucho que te quiere, lo importante que eres para él, incluso me contó historias de su tiempo de escuela, cuando tú lo protegías de las personas que se metían con él. No quiero que te enfades por esto, Gabe… pero aunque no quieras verlo… tienes mucho parecido con Dean-

-Sammy-

-Él también es así conmigo, me cuida mucho, demasiado, me quiere y es lo más importante que tengo, es invaluable para mí, al igual que tu eres invaluable para Cas- Gabriel bajó la mirada antes de sonreír un poco.

-Gracias Sammy-

-Por favor, Gabe… no odies a mi hermano… yo sé que a veces se comporta como un idiota pero… te puedo asegurar que jamás haría algo que lastimara a Cas, lo quiere demasiado para hacerlo-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Porque cada vez que habla de Cas… sonríe de una manera muy cálida, de una manera… que solo solía esbozar cuando nos padres estaban vivos…-

-Sammy- el mayor le dio un besito en la mejilla- Eres adorable, pequeño-

Se quedó mirando esos expresivos ojos y lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo. Gabriel jamás repetía una follada con alguno de sus ligues pero había algo en Sam que era atractivo, quizás su dulzura, su inocencia, la preocupación que acababa de mostrarle aún luego de lo ocurrido hace dos noches. El menor no tardó en responder a sus acciones apasionadamente y Gabriel simplemente se dejó llevar.

Los gemidos de Sam mientras lo embestía con fuerza lo estaban enloqueciendo, se inclinó para lamerle el cuello antes de mordisquearlo con suavidad.

-Joder Sammy…- este le rasguñó la espalda cerrando los ojos.

-Gabe… Mmm… ¡Aaaahhh!- gritó de placer cuando las embestidas se recrudecieron.

-Sammy- le susurró al oído- Dios… me gusta tu cuerpecito… estás tan estrecho…-

No pudo seguir hablando por los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció y le clavó los dedos en la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó manchando ambos abdómenes. Gabriel gruñó al sentirlo y lo embistió con fuerza para llegar al orgasmo. Los dos se miraron fijamente.

-Gabe…- este se levantó quitándose el condón para tirarlo al papelero y estiró su mano.

-Vamos a ducharnos, Sammy-

-Sí-

Durante la ducha, Gabriel volvió a correrle mano hasta que se lo folló de nuevo. Algo tenía ese pequeño que lo provocaba tanto pero no estaba en sus planes atarse a alguien y no lo haría ahora. Miró a Sam que dormía sobre la cama y se levantó intentando no despertarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Gabe?-

-Vuelve a dormir pequeño-

-¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó adormilado- Gabe…-

-Ya es tarde para que los niños estén despiertos-

-No soy un niño- dijo Sam incorporándose para quedar sentado- ¿Vas al club?-

-No-

-¿A casa?- el mayor sonrió para acercarse y le acarició la mejilla.

-Sammy, no actúes como si entre nosotros hubiera algo porque no es así, solo hemos tenido un buen rato follando y nada más-

-Gabe…- dijo tristemente el menor.

-Te lo dije, pequeño- se inclinó para darle un besito en la mejilla- No te involucres tanto con un simple ligue-

-¿Eso soy para ti?- preguntó dolido el menor.

-Sí Sammy, entiéndelo muy bien, yo solo quiero pasar un buen rato, no me interesa comprometerme, ni nada de esas cursilerías, adiós pequeño-

-¡Pero Gabe, nosotros!- el mayor le cubrió la boca con un dedo.

-Para empezar, Sammy, jamás ha habido un nosotros, así que ahórrate lo demás, Bye, bye- canturreó lo último y se marchó del cuarto a pesar de oír los sollozos del menor,

Porque Gabriel solo se había acostado con Sam para olvidar lo ocurrido con su hermano pero no había nada más de por medio. Apenas salió del edificio, llamó a otro de sus ligues, un hombre que le dio su teléfono en el club ayer. Aún no era suficiente, simplemente quería dejar de pensar en la decisión de Castiel y en dolor que percibió de Sam cuando le aclaró las cosas.


	5. Un grandisimo idiota

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anksunamun Nefertiti, Wanda-Marie840 , Phillyel, DaniCalifornia030 y Green. Es cierto que Gabe se está portando muy mal pero ya verán como comienza a cambiar, desde estos capítulos lo notarán. Saludos! :)  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

**Capitulo 5 **

**Un grandísimo idiota. **

Sam se despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, que lo atribuyó rápidamente a lo ocurrido ayer y el hecho de que estuvo llorando hasta la madrugada por las palabras de Gabriel. No entendía como ese hombre podía ser tan vulnerable en un momento y luego volverse un completo bastardo al siguiente.

-Eres un idiota… Gabe…-

Se desvistió desganado cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano para invitarlo a almorzar con ellos. Rezaba porque Gabriel no estuviera ahí, no se sentía capaz de mirarlo luego de lo ocurrido anoche. Para su suerte, el mayor no se encontraba y solo sería la parejita y él. Dean estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer el almuerzo mientras él permanecía en el living con Castiel, este último lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?-

-Eso quiero saber yo… ayer… fuiste a buscar a Gabe pero no regresaste… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo, Sammy?- este desvió la mirada.

-No, Cas… lo siento-

-Está bien, soy yo quien debe disculparse por la actitud de mi hermano, no entiendo que demonios le ocurre con Dean… lo trata muy mal y él no se lo merece-

-Cas-

-Lo siento mucho, Sammy…-

-No te preocupes… ¿Gabe siempre es así?-

-No… se colocó así después de la muerte de nuestros padres… me sobreprotege demasiado…- el moreno suspiró- Y desde que comencé a salir con Dean, está peor, lo trata muy mal, Sammy… no entiendo como Dean quiere estar conmigo después de la cantidad de insultos que le tira Gabriel cada vez que se ven…-

-Porque te amo- respondió el rubio caminando hacia su pareja para abrazarlo- Te amo mucho, Cas y le harán falta más que unos insultos para provocarme-

-Dean-

-No te coloques triste por eso, bonito, Balthy dijo que hablaría con él-

-Sí…-

-Ahora vamos a comer- los tomó a ambos por la mano- No quiero que mis chicos se mueran de hambre-

Sam sonrió con el comentario de su hermano mayor. A diferencia de Gabriel, a él si le agradaba la idea de que Dean estuviera con Castiel, el menor le agradaba mucho y le tenía bastante cariño, por lo que estaba seguro que cuidaría muy bien del rubio y lo amaría.

Luego de la comida, se quedó con la parejita el resto de la tarde, los tres vieron una película y luego decidieron ir a comer afuera. Sam estaba divirtiéndose pero cuando llegaron al departamento, vio a Gabriel afirmado cerca de la puerta del departamento del moreno, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que las cosas iban a terminar mal, ya que el mayor lucía extraño, como si estuviera ebrio. Gabriel se dirigió rápidamente hacía ellos y pasó de él para llegar hasta donde estaba Dean, y sin más preámbulos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a la altura del labio, él cual no tardó en sangrar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel gruñó despacio cuando al abrir la puerta de su departamento, se encontró con Balthazar. La cara del mayor le dijo todo y se cruzó de brazos sin la intención de dejarlo entrar.

-Voy saliendo-

-Pues te quedas- respondió Balthazar- Vamos a hablar-

-No, si comenzaras defendiendo a ese rubio idiota y otra vez me darás el sermón del hermano celoso y que lo deje crecer… no gracias, lárgate-

-No te comportes como un niño, Gabriel-

-No, Balthy, no te comportes tú como si fueras mi padre y tuvieras derecho a regañarme-

-No soy tu padre, soy tu mejor amigo- respondió enojado el mayor- Y estoy ayudándote antes de que cometas un grandísimo error-

-No veo cual-

-Si continuas con esa actitud hacia Dean, terminaras perdiendo a Cassie-

-Cállate, Balthy-

-¿No te das cuenta que ellos se quieren? ¿Por qué no dejas de una vez tus estúpidos sentimientos de culpa y le permites a Cas ser feliz?- Gabriel entrecerró los ojos- Sé lo que le prometiste a tu madre pero no estás cumpliéndolo, no estás cuidando a Cassie, lo estás limitando y tus estúpidos temores te están apartando de él-

-Cállate- dijo enojado.

-Por favor, Gabriel, ¿Crees que no lo sé? Tienes miedo de perder a Castiel tal como perdiste a tus padres pero la solución no es sobreprotegiéndolo, deberías querer su felicidad… eso es lo que hubieran deseado tus padres… que ustedes sean felices con la persona que aman, ¿Vas a quitarle eso a Cassie? Porque si te sigues comportando así… sí tendrás la culpa de que tu hermanito sea un desdichado-

Gabriel lo miró furioso, cerró de un portazo y se marchó al estacionamiento para montar su motocicleta hasta el bar más cercano, en donde se emborrachó a base de vodka. Balthazar no tenía derecho a hablarle de esa manera, bajo ningún concepto él querría que Castiel fuera infeliz pero ese rubio idiota no le gustaba y no quería que lastimara a su hermano ¿Acaso nadie podía entenderlo? Copa tras copa, se convenció que la culpa era única y exclusivamente de Dean. Fue así como Gabriel montó su motocicleta y de milagro llegó al departamento de su hermano sin tener un accidente (aunque estuvo a punto) Esperó que la parejita llegara, reconoció unas voces y se levantó para mirarlos, específicamente a él, a ese idiota causante de sus problemas. Caminó decidido hacia el rubio idiota y sin mediar palabras, le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla cerca del labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Dean logró recomponerse y lo miró sorprendido, ya que el castaño nunca había llegado a golpearlo pero Gabriel no estaba pensando (y el alcohol ayudaba a eso) Apenas el rubio volvió a su posición inicial, le dio otro fuerte golpe que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

-¡Gabriel detente!- gritó Sam mientras lo sostenía por las manos.

-¡Dean!- Castiel se arrodilló junto a su pareja preocupado y miró su labio lastimado- Dean…- el moreno le ayudó a levantarse y tomó a Gabriel por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota?! ¡¿Por qué has golpeado a Dean?!-

-¡Ese hijo de puta se lo merece!- respondió el mayor muy enojado- ¿Cómo puedes estar con un bastardo así, Cas?- el moreno estaba listo para golpearlo pero Dean lo detuvo.

-No Cas-

-Dean- el menor soltó a su hermano enojado y se fue a su departamento. El rubio miró al mayor.

-Escucha muy bien esto, Gabriel, me importa bien poco lo que me digas, puedes tratarme como te dé la gana y golpearme pero si por tu culpa… Cas vuelve a llorar, te juro por Dios que te daré la paliza de tu vida-

Dean fue al departamento con su pareja y Gabriel desvió la mirada tristemente, estaba por marcharse pero Sam le rodeó la cintura con una mano para ayudarle a caminar. El mayor aceptó la ayuda en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

-Tienes que ir a casa, Gabe… te conseguiré un taxi y-

-No me dejes…- murmuró cansado- Sammy…- este lo miró fijamente pero Gabriel no correspondió su gesto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del más alto- No me dejes…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam miró al mayor y asintió aún cuando no lo miraban. No podía dejar a Gabriel, no después de tenerlo tan frágil entre sus brazos. Hizo parar un taxi para llevarlo hasta su departamento. El mayor le pasó las llaves para que abriera y Sam lo llevó directo a la cama. Le ayudó a quitarse la ropa hasta dejarlo solo con bóxer.

-Sammy… ¿Crees que Cas me odie?- el menor lo observó.

-Golpeaste a su pareja… y te recuerdo que también es mi hermano-

-¿Me odias?-

-No, Gabe… no podría odiarte- respondió suspirando- Soy un idiota ¿Sabes?- agregó dejándose llevar por lo que sentía- Te quiero Gabe…-

-Sammy-

-Por eso sé… que Cas no está enfadado contigo… pero sí dolido… porque te quiere mucho y tú no aceptas a su pareja… ¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando debe soportar que las dos personas más importante en su vida no se llevan bien?-

-Sammy…-

-¿Cómo crees que se siente… cuando prácticamente lo obligas a escoger entre Dean o tú?-

Gabriel no respondió a sus preguntas, Sam desvió la mirada cuando fue jalado por el brazo y quedó sobre el mayor, este le comió la boca a besos mientras lo desnudaba con prisas.

-Quiero follarte, Sammy… necesito follarte-

El menor no se resistió y se entregó por completo a los placeres que solo Gabriel podía darle. Cuando ambos quedaron saciados, Sam observaba al mayor que dormía abrazándolo y acarició su cabello con suavidad antes de desviar la mirada mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha.

-Soy un grandísimo idiota… porque a pesar de todo… aún cuando me quieres solo para follar- miró a Gabriel- Mis sentimientos solo crecen… Te quiero, Gabe… soy tan idiota que a pesar de todo… te quiero…-


	6. ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Celos? **

Gabriel se despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, vagamente recordaba lo sucedido ayer pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia. Fue a darse una ducha rápida y luego miró el reloj vistiéndose, tenía el tiempo suficiente para desayunar antes de marcharse al trabajo. Atravesó el umbral de la cocina y se quedó quieto al ver a Sam que preparaba el desayuno y le daba la espalda mientras tostaba el pan. Gabriel lo miró unos segundos, estaba seguro que lo de anoche había sido un sueño pero al parecer no.

-Sammy- este se giró a mirarlo.

-Buenos días, Gabe-

-¿Qué haces?-

-El desayuno- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-Siéntate, está casi listo- el mayor obedeció y comió en silencio antes de mirarlo.

-Gracias- dijo Gabriel.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Sí, no entiendo que haces aquí-

-¿Eh?-

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer, sé que me emborraché, golpeé a ese rubio idiota… recuerdo que Cas me gritó- Sam asintió- Tú me trajiste aquí y follamos-

-Si…-

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?- preguntó con algo de rudeza- Escucha Sammy, no tengo ningún interés en esto y ya te lo dejé claro, lo que menos quiero, es despertar y encontrarme con mi ligue de turno haciéndome el desayuno como si fuéramos un matrimonio- el menor lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta- No me interesa eso, Sam, así que por favor… si te vuelvo a traer a mi departamento borracho para follarte, hazte un favor y niégate o por último, márchate después, no me gusta que hayan extraños en mi casa-

El más alto se mordió el labio despacio y se levantó dejando su desayuno a medio terminar. Gabriel se percató que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Ya está hecho, al menos termínate el desayuno y-

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Sam apuntándolo con el dedo- Eres un estúpido, Gabriel… eres un imbécil, un idiota…- tomó su chaqueta para ir hacia la puerta-Vas a quedarte solo…-

-Sam-

-Soy un idiota… no sé cómo pude enamorar de un cabrón como tú- dijo muy dolido y Gabriel desvió la mirada, dándole la espalda.

-Pues deja de quererme y ya, jamás te daré lo que quieres, así que hazte un favor y-

-No te preocupes- intervino el menor- No volveré a molestarte… y para que sepas… fuiste tú quien me pidió que no lo dejara solo… pero ya entiendo que el verdadero Gabriel es un completo bastardo, que no solo lastima a su hermano, también aparta a todos los que se preocupan de él porque tienes miedo… eres un idiota, Gabriel… un idiota… odiaría ver cómo te quedas solo…-

-Entonces no mires y ya- murmuró el castaño sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte… adiós-

Los pasos se alejaron hasta que se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Gabriel dejó todo limpio antes de marcharse a su trabajo. Le costó mucho concentrarse durante el día, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Sam y esa carita tan triste que tenía pero él no era de comprometerse y tampoco quería que su hermano menor estuviera con ese idiota. Cuando por fin terminó su jornada laboral, condujo a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa y se fue al club, una noche de juerga y sexo, lo harían sentir mejor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam pasó a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y luego de marchó a su trabajo. Se sentía muy dolido por las palabras de Gabriel y era aún peor desde que comprendió que estaba enamorado. Luego del trabajo, pasó al departamento de la parejita para saber cómo estaba su hermano. No le gustó para nada, que al llegar, ambos parecían estar en medio de una discusión.

-Quizás deba volver otro día…- murmuró Sam pero el rubio negó despacio.

-Pasa, Sammy, no hay problema-

-Hola Cas…- saludó mirando al moreno.

-Hola Sam- tomó su chaqueta- Permiso-

-Cas- lo llamó Dean pero este se marchó dando un portazo.

-¿Por qué… peleaban?- preguntó Sam sentándose- ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Y tu labio?-

-Está bien, Sammy- respondió el mayor suspirando y se sentó a su lado.

-Deberías ir por él…-

-No, me arriesgaría a que me mandara a la mierda- dijo Dean tristemente.

-¿Eh?-

-No te preocupes… suele ocurrir… cada vez que Gabriel viene a hacer alguno de sus numeritos… terminamos peleando y Cas se marcha con Balthy…-

-Dean-

-Cas está muy enojado… No es la primera vez que Gabriel se porta así pero… nunca antes me había golpeado… Cas estaba hecho una furia… Gabriel lo llamó por la tarde pero él no quería hablarle a menos que se disculpara conmigo… le dije que no era necesario- suspiró- No es como si no supiera porqué se porta así… le jode la idea de que este quitándole la atención de Cas pero yo jamás lo alejaría de su hermano, sabes que la familia es importante para mí y por eso no quería que ellos pelearan por mi culpa- Sam asintió mirándolo- Cas se enfadó mucho y dijo que no le perdonaría esto a su hermano, le dije que estaba exagerando, después de todo no pasó nada grave, comenzó a gritarme que era un idiota, que no iba a permitir que Gabriel siguiera basureándome de esa forma y que porqué lo defendía tanto… yo no quiero que se aleje de su hermano, Sammy…-

El castaño miró a su hermano fijamente, debía de amar mucho a Castiel si era capaz de soportar la despectiva forma en que lo trataba Gabriel. Ahora comprendía lo que le dijo Dean ayer sobre la paliza que le daría si hacia llorar a Castiel de nuevo. Se quedó con su hermano hasta las diez y luego se marchó, tenía pensado regresar a su departamento pero recibió una llamada de Kevin para que se juntaran en el club. Se reunió con sus amigos, para intentar distraerse. No le gustaba para nada que por culpa de ese irresponsable de Gabriel, Castiel y Dean terminaran peleando. Se dirigió a la barra para ir por unos tragos cuando un hombre de cabello negro se le acercó, Sam lo miró fijamente.

-¿Estás aquí solito, bonito?- preguntó el desconocido sonriendo.

-Con unos amigos- respondió Sam observándolo.

-¿Y les molestará si te rapto por un tiempo?- Sam arqueó una ceja- Para llevarte a la pista de baile- el menor lo pensó un poco.

-Claro, espérame-

Sam fue a dejar los tragos donde estaban sus amigos y luego regresó para bailar con el desconocido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel salió del cuarto oscuro para separarse de su ligue de turno e ir por una cerveza a la barra. Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia la pista de baile y entonces lo vio, como Sam estaba bailando con un desconocido y ambos parecían muy a gusto. Quiso evitarlo y por unos segundos planeaba marcharse pero cometió el error de mirar al menor, el desconocido le estaba corriendo mano y restregándose contra su cuerpo sin pudor, lo peor de todo, era que Sam no hacía ni el mínimo intento por apartarlo. Comenzó a sentirse muy irritado, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que otro hombre tocara a Sam? Gruñó por lo bajo y lo volvió a mirar frunciendo el ceño, ahora el parcito se dirigía al cuarto oscuro. Gabriel fue a paso rápido hacia donde estaban ellos y tomó a Sam de la mano para darle la vuelta con brusquedad.

-Gabe…-

-Nos vamos-

-¿Qué…? Suéltame-

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el desconocido.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a él o te rompo la cara a golpes- amenazó Gabriel para llevarse al pequeño de ahí.

El mayor estaba muy enfadado, ¿Quién mierda se creía ese sujeto para tocar a Sam? ¿Quién se creía para llevárselo al cuarto oscuro y probar ese cuerpo que solo él tuvo la dicha de saborear? Cuando ambos estuvieron afuera del club, Gabriel se volteó muy cabreado.

-¡¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer, Sam?! ¿No te das cuenta que ese sujeto quería follarte?-

-¿Y qué?- soltó el menor serio.

-¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que un desconocido te toque?! ¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que alguien que no sea yo te toque?!- Sam abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa- ¡¿Acaso no dijiste que me querías?!-

-Gabe…- este lo miró reaccionando ante sus palabras.

-Yo… Sammy… lo siento- dijo el mayor confundido- No sé porque dije esas cosas y…-

-Gabe… ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó Sam esperanzado- ¿Estabas celoso de que otro hombre que no seas tú me pudiera tocar?-

Gabriel lo miró fijamente, ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Celoso? La revelación lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento, pasó de Sam y se marchó corriendo a su motocicleta para irse de ahí. Era estúpido que estuviera celoso, no había razone para estarlo. Sam solo fue su ligue de una noche, nada más ¿O no?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	7. Aceptando sentimientos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Wanda-Marie840, DaniCalifornia030 , Green y Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""

**Capítulo 7 **

**Aceptando sentimientos. **

Gabriel había pasado una semana horrible, Castiel no le respondía las llamadas, Balthazar no le dirigía la palabra cuando iba a buscarlo al trabajo y ahora resultaba que estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por Sam. Lo último no era nada agradable, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo y tenía miedo de comprenderlo. Es por eso, que luego de enviarle un montón de mensajes a Balthazar, este respondió y llegaría dentro de poco a su departamento. Gabriel no iba a disculparse con Castiel, por lo que había oído, discutía muy a menudo con Dean y las cosas estaban tensas entre la parejita. El ruido del timbre lo hizo reaccionar y fue a abrir. Balthazar lo saludó escuetamente antes de ir a sentarse. Gabriel trajo dos cervezas y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Gabriel?- este suspiró.

-Vamos Balthy, ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás enojado conmigo?-

-Hasta que te disculpes con Dean y Castiel, ¿Tienes idea de lo que has ocasionado?-

-Balthy-

-Han peleado por tu culpa, Gabriel-

-¿Y?-

-No te entiendo, dices que quieres cuidar y ver feliz a Cassie pero lo estás dañando-

-Lo mejor que le puede pasar es separarse de ese idiota y si pelean tanto, pues que no se casen y ya-

-Gabriel, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- Balthazar negó despacio- No es la primera vez que por tu culpa, ellos se pelean y Cassie se va a mi departamento… ¡Lo has hecho llorar, Gabriel!-

-Cállate…-

-Eres un idiota, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que lastimas a Cassie con tus acciones. Discúlpate con ellos-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no dije nada que no fuera mentira-

-Por favor, Gabriel- pidió el mayor- ¿Has ido a ver a Cas? Está mal, sus pelas con Dean son cada vez frecuentes y aunque no lo creas… Cas quiere mandarte a la mierda por todo lo que has hecho pero Dean no se lo permite y por eso pelean-

-¿Qué?-

-Dean no quiere que Cassie se aleje de ti y por eso no hace nada cuando lo molestas, no quiere que se peleen-

-No quiero hablar de eso, Balthy…- el mayor lo miró fijamente.

-¿Entonces para que me llamaste?-

-No sé qué me pasa…-

Gabriel le contó todo lo ocurrido con Sam y lo que pasó ayer en el club. No le había hecho ninguna gracia ver como ese hombre le corría mano a su pequeño y planeaba llevárselo al cuarto oscuro. Se sentía muy enojado con la sola idea de que alguien que no fuera él, pudiera tocar a Sam. Balthazar lo miró fijamente.

-No puedo creerlo, así que el señor me-follo-a-quien-quiero-cuando-quiero-y-solo-una-v ez, se ha enamorado-

-¿Qué…?-

-Vamos, Gabe, si estás tan enfadado con que alguien más pueda tocar ese lindo cuerpecito, es por algo-

-No digas tonterías- respondió el menor riéndose- ¿Yo enamorado? ¡JA!-

-Gabe- este lo miró fijamente- ¿Entonces por qué te enfadaste tanto con que Sammy estuviera flirteando con otra persona ayer?-

-Yo…-

-¿Por qué no dejaste que se fuera al cuarto oscuro con ese hombre?-

Gabriel se mordió el labio, ni él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, o si la conocía pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Luego de hablar con su amigo, llegó a la conclusión de que se había portado como un imbécil con la parejita y por más que detestara a Dean, no quería que su hermano sufriera. El mayor asintió ante su decisión de ir a disculparse y lo acompañó.

Para Gabriel no fue sencillo comenzar a hablar, en especial cuando Castiel parecía listo para golpearlo o sacarlo a patadas de su casa. Balthazar le palmeó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Lo siento- dijo Gabriel mirando a Castiel y luego al rubio- Siento haberte golpeado-

-Necesitaras más que una disculpa- siseó el moreno enfadado- Ya estoy harto de que basurees a Dean y ahora lo golpeas-

-Basta Cas- pidió el rubio tomándolo de la mano- Está bien… Gabriel ya se disculpó, eso es suficiente-

-¡Pero Dean!-

-Por favor, Cas- repitió su pareja- Déjalo…- miró al hermano del moreno- Está bien, Gabriel, acepto tus disculpas, ¿Quieren algo de beber?-

-No- intervino Castiel- Ya basta Dean, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aguantar que Gabriel te trate de esa manera? ¡Siempre te grita, siempre se burla de ti y te molesta! Y ahora se cree con el derecho de golpearte, ¿Cómo mierda le puedes perdonar eso?-

-Basta, Cas- pidió el rubio mirándolo- Por favor… no quiero que sigas-

-¡No!- gritó enfadado y miró a su hermano- Quizás Dean te ha perdonado pero yo no, ya me cansé de que siempre actúes así, esta vez no te perdonaré, Gabriel-

-Cas…-

-¡Vete a la mierda!- el menor se levantó y se encerró en el cuarto dando un portazo. Dean bajó la vista levantándose.

-Iré a buscarlo… permiso…-

Gabriel vio como el rubio se iba por el pasillo, escuchó el ruido de la puerta y luego un grito de su hermano antes de que se quedara en silencio. Intercambió una mirada con Balthazar y este negó despacio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Estás feliz con lo que has conseguido, Gabe? Te digo que esto no es nada comparado a todas las peleas que han tenido por tu culpa-

-Balthy…-

Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó un ruido, vio como Castiel se dirigía muy enfadado hacia la puerta, Dean fue casi corriendo a su lado pero lo apartaron sin delicadezas y el moreno dio un portazo. Balthazar miró a su amigo enfadado antes de ir hacia donde estaba Dean.

-Déjamelo a mí, rubito- este asintió tristemente.

Gabriel vio como su amigo se iba tras Castiel y luego dirigió la mirada a Dean, lucia muy triste con todo lo ocurrido. Se levantó de su lugar para marcharse pero cuando pasó junto al rubio, este habló.

-¿Tanto me odias, Gabriel…?- este solo lo miró- Si yo… si yo no estuviera con Cas… ¿Dejarías de pelear con él?-

-Yo no peleo con él, sino contigo, a Cas lo adoro- respondió el mayor serio- Cas es lo que más valoro en el mundo, tú me eres indiferente Dean y ¿Sabes qué más? Porque no nos haces un favor y te largas, las cosas estaban muy bien hasta que apareciste en la vida de Cas, eres tú quien ocasiona todas estas peleas-

Abrió la puerta y se marchó de ahí. Confiaba en que Balthazar lograría contener a su hermanito y le haría entender las cosas. Así que se fue a hacer una última cosa, él ya había cumplido con disculparse.

Tocó el timbre y a la tercera vez le abrieron la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sam solo en ropa interior pero no le dio mucha importancia y entró sin ser invitado.

-Hola Sammy, siento la hora, ¿Estabas durmiendo? Seré breve-

-Gabe… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar y- miró la chaqueta que había sobre el living- ¿Y eso?-

-Estoy ocupado ahora, por favor márchate-

-¿Ocupado? ¿En qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Sam-

-No es asunto tuyo, márchate ahora y-

-Estás tardando mucho cariño- dijo un hombre apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta- ¿Y este quién es?-

Gabriel miró al hombre que estaba solo con los pantalones puestos y comprendió que pasaba. Ese idiota había traído a un ligue para follar en su departamento. La idea lo cabreó mucho, fue hasta el cuarto para recoger la ropa del desconocido, tomó la chaqueta del sillón y lo sacó del departamento a empujones.

-¡Oye!- gritó el hombre enojado.

-Lárgate de aquí, infeliz, y si vuelvas a acercarte a él, te daré la paliza de tu vida, bastardo- cerró con llave y se giró a Sam para llevarlo hasta la habitación y empujarlo sobre la cama antes de subir a gatas sobre él.

-Gabe…-

-¿Qué mierda ibas a hacer, Sam?-

-No tienes derecho a…- un demandante beso lo calló y ambos se separaron por la falta de aire- Gabe…- jadeó el menor.

-Eres mío Sammy, eres mío, pequeño- dijo mordiéndole el cuello hasta dejarle una marca- Dilo, eres mío y de nadie más-

-Gabe… por favor- este lo miró fijamente.

-Te quiero Sammy-

-¿Qué…? Gabe…- murmuró sorprendido- No juegues conmigo… por favor…-

-No estoy jugando pequeño… sé lo que dije y lo que hice pero maldición… no quiero verte con otra persona, no quiero que otro hombre te toque… quiero ser el único Sammy, quiero ser el único para ti-

-Gabe…- el menor lo abrazó emocionado- Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho- le dio un suave beso- Y también quiero que seas el único para mí… y quiero ser el único para ti- el mayor sonrió.

-Pues… yo solo te quiero a ti, pequeño-

Ambos se dieron un suave beso antes de desvestirse mutuamente, sin dejar de acariciarse, tocarse, besarse y dedicarse mutuas palabras de amor. Le había costado entenderlo pero quería a Sam solo para él y no permitiría que nadie lo tocara.


	8. Juntos

**Capitulo 8 **

**Juntos. **

Sam se despertó más temprano de lo usual y se quedó mirando a Gabriel que dormía abrazándolo por la cintura. Hace tres días que habían comenzado a salir juntos y ese era el primer fin de semana solo para los dos. Sam estaba a más no poder de la felicidad, tenía al hombre que quería y cada momento junto a él era maravilloso. Le dio un besito en la mejilla y se levantó procurando no despertar al mayor para preparar el desayuno. Mientras esperaba que el pan se tostara, se quedó mirando su teléfono, se sentía un poco culpable de estar feliz cuando su hermano seguía teniendo problemas con Castiel, apenas faltaba una semana para la boda y las cosas seguían tensas entre ambos. Suspiró resignado y se prometió que luego del almuerzo, iría a verlos. Arregló el desayuno en una bandeja y regresó al cuarto para dejarlo sobre el velador.

-Gabe- lo llamó suavemente y subió a gatas a la cama para darle besitos por el rostro- Despierta precioso-

-Mmm- el mayor se giró sobre la cama hacia su lado antes de abrir los ojos- ¿Sammy?-

-Buenos días, dormilón, es hora del desayuno- Gabriel lo miró adormilado antes de sonreír y tomarlo por la cintura para dejarlo sobre él.

-¿Puedo comerte, Sammy?-

-No seas pervertido- respondió el menor sonriendo- Allí-agregó mirando al velador- Ahí está el desayuno-

-Yo te quería a ti, bonito- dijo infantilmente el mayor.

-Primero come para recuperar energías de ayer y luego haremos todo lo que quieras-

-¿Lo que yo quiera? Te arrepentirás de eso, Sammy-

Gabriel le dio un apasionado beso antes de acomodarse sobre la cama para desayunar con rapidez y luego abrazó a Sam, este sonrió dejándose hacer y quedó sobre el mayor.

-Gabe-

-Ya recuperé energías, pequeño, ahora cumplirás tu parte-

-Claro Gabe, lo que tú quieras bonito-

Sam correspondió su beso antes de verse despojado de su ropa interior y comenzar con la sesión de sexo matutino, deshaciéndose en gemidos ante las caricias de amante y se perdieron en un espiral de placer que duró toda la mañana.

El menor miró como Gabriel se vestía antes de que se acercara a él para darle un suave beso que Sam correspondió gustoso. Ambos fueron a preparar el almuerzo.

-Oye Gabe…- este lo miró curioso.

-Dime Sammy-

-Esto… estoy muy feliz-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sabes… estar de esta forma contigo… pensé que no ocurriría…-

-Yo tampoco, Sammy- respondió el mayor abrazándolo por la espalda- No pensé que pudiera sentirme de esta forma por alguien… tú eres especial Sammy, solo me siento así de posesivo contigo-

-Gabe-

-¿Quieres que salgamos después del almuerzo?-

-Es que yo…- Sam respiró profundo antes de hablar- Quiero ir a ver a mi hermano-

-Sammy-

-Yo sé que… no quieres oírlo pero… ellos están mal luego de…- desvió la mirada- Se han peleado mucho…-

-¿Y?-

-Estoy preocupado…- Gabriel asintió-Ven conmigo, Gabe… por favor… estoy seguro que si hablas con Cas… él se sentirá mucho mejor-

-Me mandó a la mierda, Sammy-

-¿Y te rendirás tan fácil? No, Gabe, por favor, yo sé que quieres mucho a tu hermanito… él te necesita…-

Sam pensó que el mayor se iba a negar o se enfadaría con su pedido pero muy por el contrario de sus pensamientos, Gabriel aceptó ir. El castaño sonrió encantado y fue a cambiarse de ropa para salir, estaba muy seguro que con eso, Castiel se pondría feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel miró la puerta antes de tocar el timbre con cierto temor, el moreno les abrió la puerta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano. Sam lo saludó antes de entrar, jalando a Gabriel de la mano para que lo hiciera también.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó el menor muy serio- No me malentiendas, Sammy pero sabes muy bien que él- miró a su hermano mayor- No es bienvenido aquí-

-Cas…- murmuró Gabriel triste.

-Por favor escúchame- pidió Sam- Es cierto que Gabriel cometió un error al golpear a Dean pero no lo hizo a propósito, por favor Cas-

-Sammy-

-Al menos escúchalo… vamos Gabe- este asintió.

-Cas… lo siento mucho… bebí demás y… lo siento, no quería golpear a Dean- el moreno lo miró fijamente.

-Prométeme que dejaras de meterte con Dean, prométeme que dejaras de meterte en nuestra relación-

-Cas…-

-Hazlo Gabe o de lo contrario… es mejor que te marches- el castaño se mordió el labio despacio.

-Yo… lo prometo…-

-Gabe- el menor lo abrazo sonriendo aliviado- Muchas gracias, hermanito-

-Cas- correspondió su abrazo con fuerza- Lo siento, Cas… no quiero que te lastimen…-

-Estaré bien, Gabe-

-Sí… intentaré controlarme, lo prometo-

-Gracias Gabe-

Estuvieron en el departamento de la parejita toda la tarde, aún cuando Dean no llegó antes de que ellos se fueran, Castiel les había dicho que estaba liado con el trabajo. Luego de despedirse del menor, ambos bajaron al estacionamiento pero Gabriel jaló al más alto por la muñeca y lo empujó contra el pilar de concreto, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

-Gabe-

-Gracias Sammy- dijo sonriendo- Gracias por ayudarme con Cas-

-De nada, bonito-

-Eres un amor, pequeño- Sam lo miró sonriendo- ¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-

-Claro, Gabe, me encantaría-

-Buen chico- lo abrazó dándole un besito en la mejilla- Te quiero, Sammy, eres la única persona por quien me he sentido de esta manera-

-Y yo estoy muy feliz de eso, Gabe, no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero-

Gabriel miró al menor embelesado, este sonreía mirándolos con esos tiernos y expresivos ojos que le fascinaron la primera vez. Lo tomó por la barbilla para darle un pequeño beso y ambos montaron la motocicleta para regresar al departamento. Mientras Sam escogía una película que verían, Gabriel recibió una llamada de un amigo, el menor lo quedó mirando cuando escuchó aquellas palabras.

-¿Ir al club?- preguntó el castaño, que estaba hablando en la cocina y le daba la espalda- Me gustaría Lucy pero tengo planes mucho mejores para esta noche- Sam sonrió al escucharlo- No soy un aburrido, idiota, es solo… ya encontré lo que buscaba y no necesito a nadie más- el menor se emocionó al oírlo- Sí, mañana hablamos, nos vemos-

Sam se fue sigilosamente a la sala de estar sin evitar sonreír muy emocionado. Las palabras de Gabriel lo habían hecho muy feliz. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura y una cálida boca le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Ya escogiste la película, mi cachorrito?-

-Sí… ¿Cómo que cachorrito?- preguntó girándose mientras fingía seriedad pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No has visto la carita que pones cuando estás contento, mi cachorrito sexy-

-Gabe- dijo haciendo morritos- No soy un cachorrito-

-Claro que sí, y te quiero mi cachorrito-

-Gabe- se sonrojo antes de sonreír- Bueno pero solo tú puedes decirme así-

-Eso me hace muy feliz, mi cachorrito precioso-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo antes de juntar sus bocas en un suave beso y se acomodaron para ver una película, sin dejar de abrazarse en ningún momento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :3


	9. Problemas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen e fic y gracias por sus reviews, Wanda-Marie840 , msole64, DaniCalifornia030, Green y Mayrachan1. Creo que vari s se estarán preguntando que pasará con Dean cuando se entere de que están juntos (Gabe y Sammy) pero el rubio no tiene nada en contra de Gabe porque sabe muy bien que solo está actuando así porque no quiere perder a su hermanito, así que no armara escándalo cuando lo sepa, tampoco lo dejo muy explícito esa parte, ya que me quería enfocar solo en el Sabriel. Solo quedan dos capítulos de está historia, el final + un epilogo, así que se terminará el jueves. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

**Capitulo 9 **

**Problemas. **

Ya solo faltaban dos días para la boda de la parejita y Sam estaba probándose el traje que usaría durante la ceremonia. Le parecía un poco extraño que Dean no devolviera sus llamadas pero lo atribuía a que estaba liado con los preparativos para la boda y ayudando a Castiel. Su relación con Gabriel iba muy bien y este había borrado los números de varios ligues que tenía en el teléfono, eso le demostró a Sam que el mayor era serio con sus palabras y efectivamente lo quería. Luego de probarse el traje lo guardó con cuidado en el armario y fue a preparar la cena, Gabriel debería estar por llegar del trabajo y quedaron de comer juntos. Estaba a mitad de la cena cuando el timbre sonó y se apresuró en ir a abrir, encontrándose con un familiar rostro.

-Balthy-

-Hola Sammy, ¿Tienes un momento?-

-Claro, pasa- le indicó que lo siguiera hasta cocina-¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? Gabe debe estar por llegar-

-No quiero interrumpir su velada romántica- dije observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- Y seguro que Gabe quiere aprovechar muy bien su tiempo contigo- Sam se sonrojo- Lo tienes loquito de amor-

-Balthy…- este le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente.

-¿Has hablado con Dean?-

-¿Eh? No… creo que debe estar ocupado con los preparativos de la boda, ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No lo sé, pequeño pero estoy algo preocupado, estuve hablando con Cassie y dijo que Dean está actuando extraño desde hace unos días y no tiene idea de que le pasa- el menor lo miró fijamente- Pensé que quizás tú lo sabrías…-

-No he hablado con él, Balthy… lo llamo pero no responde y tampoco me devuelve las llamadas-

-Qué extraño-

Sam se quedó pensativo unos segundos, quizás no era nada y Dean estaba preparándole una sorpresa a Castiel para el día de la boda pero le parecía un poco extraño que preocupara a su pareja de esa forma, su hermano no haría eso. El ruido del timbre lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y fue a abrir la puerta correspondiendo el beso de Gabriel.

-¿Qué ocurre, cachorrito?-

-Hola Gabe- saludó el mayor mirándolo.

-Balthy, ¿Pasó algo?-

-Gabe… ¿Has hablado con Cas?- preguntó Sam preocupado.

-No, ¿Por qué? He estado ocupado con el trabajo y luego estoy contigo, no lo he llamado, además están con todos los preparativos de la boda y Cas debe estar neurótico arreglando todo- Gabriel miró a su amigo- ¿Pasó algo?- este le contó lo mismo que a Sam.

-Y por eso vine a saber si el pequeño tenía idea de que pasaba- el más alto miró el reloj.

-Dean ya debe estar en casa…- dijo con la mirada fija en su pareja y este asintió.

-Bien, vamos a verlos-

-Gabe-

-No te quedaras tranquilo hasta que sepas que sucede ¿Verdad cachorrito?- Sam asintió- Entonces vamos-

-Sí-

Sam dejó la cena a medio terminar y apagó el gas para ir por su chaqueta. Los tres se fueron en el auto de Balthazar hasta el departamento de la parejita. Castiel los recibió un poco sorprendido antes de indicarles que pasaran.

-Chicos…-

-¿Está Dean?- preguntó Sam y el menor negó despacio.

-Debe estar por llegar-

-¿Te molesta si lo esperamos?- pidió Sam- ¿Estás bien, Cas?- éste miró a Balthazar.

-¿Les contaste…?-

-Sí Cassie, quería que estuvieras tranquilo y fui a hablar con Sam pero tampoco tiene idea de que está pasando-

Sam mantuvo la mirada en Castiel que lucía muy preocupado. Los tres se quedaron con el moreno ayudándole a colocar la mesa para la cena. Eran las nueve y el rubio aún no llegaba, así que decidieron cenar sin esperarlo.

-Oye Cas… ¿Peleaste con mi hermano?- preguntó Sam mirándolo.

-No… no sé qué le pasa, Sammy… está algo decaído… se pasa casi todo el día en el trabajo…- se mordió el labio para evitar decir algo más- Pensé que era por la boda…-

-¿Se lo has preguntado?- intervino Gabriel.

-No puedo… Dean se va por la mañana antes de que me despierte… y cuando llega… se va directo al cuarto diciendo que está cansando…-

-Quizás solo está cansado- agregó Gabriel- El rubio idiota… quiero decir, Dean, debe estar nervioso con la boda y por eso trabaja más de la cuenta para intentar calmarse- Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-También pensé en lo mismo pero… no lo creo… estoy seguro que hay algo más…algo…- Sam se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Crees que… mi hermano no quiere…casarse contigo?- Castiel desvió la mirada.

-Quizás fue muy pronto… pronto cumpliremos los siete meses juntos… quizás nos estamos adelantando demasiado… quizás Dean… no quiere…-

-No digas tonterías, Cassie- dijo Balthazar revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- El rubito te adora y te ama, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría casarse contigo?- el moreno lo miró- Solo debe ser el nerviosismo por la boda, además, fue Dean quien te lo propuso y para que sepas, lo habló conmigo antes porque no quería adelantar las cosas pero esto es algo que ambos quieren-

-Sí- respondió Castiel.

-No te preocupes, seguro que en el trabajo lo están explotando, como luego se irán de luna de miel, lo están exprimiendo antes de marcharse, por algo es el mejor-

-¿Eh? ¿Los profesores trabajan tanto?- preguntó Gabriel pero Sam le dio un palmadita en la nuca- No hagas eso cachorrito-

-Entonces cuida lo que dices, Gabe- Castiel los miró sonriendo.

-No me contaste eso, Sammy, ¿Desde cuándo eres el cachorrito de mi hermano?-

-Yo…- se sonrojó notablemente y Gabriel se rio abrazándolo.

-Claro que es mi cachorrito, con esa linda miradita que coloca cuando quiere algo-

-Deja de avergonzarme, Gabe…- pidió el más alto correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Pero si te encanta ser mi cachorrito-

Sam escuchó la risa de sus amigos y ocultó el rostro contra el pecho del mayor. Luego de la cena, fueron a la sala de estar para conversar un poco mientras bebían unas cervezas. Castiel les estaba enseñando las fotos del lugar donde harían la ceremonia dentro de dos días.

-Es precioso, Cas- dijo Sam sonriendo- Realmente hermoso-

-¿A quién se le ocurrió la ceremonia al aire libre?- preguntó Gabriel- No es mala idea-

-A Dean-

-¿Ya tienes tu traje?- preguntó Sam feliz.

-Aún no, ya me lo fui a probar pero debo ir a buscarlo mañana a la tienda, Balthy irá conmigo- éste asintió.

-Cassie se verá precioso-

Los cuatro siguieron hablando cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta y segundos después, entró Dean. Éste los quedó mirando a todos antes de acercarse sin soltar su bolso.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Hola Dean- saludó Sam mirándolo- Te estábamos esperando, tardaste en llegar, ya son casi las once-

-Te perdiste una cena maravillosa hecha por mi lindo Cassie- dijo Balthazar sonriendo.

-Dean- lo llamó el moreno mirándolo, este correspondió su gesto.

-Cas… ¿Puedes venir un momento? Tenemos que hablar… a solas-

Sam los vio marcharse por el pasillo y luego intercambió miradas con los demás, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso y la mala cara de su hermano se lo había confirmado. Estuvieron esperando cerca de media hora cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y también unos sollozos.

-Dean por favor- pidió Castiel llorando- No puedes…- Sam se giró para mirar como su hermano aparecía cargando un bolso de viaje y su mochila.

-¿Dean?- preguntó Sam sin entender nada.

-Oye, que su luna de miel es dentro de dos días, ¿No te estás adelantando demasiado?- bromeó Balthazar pero Gabriel se levantó al ver a su hermano llorando.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- el rubio los miró.

-No habrá boda-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres al unisonó.

-Me ofrecieron una beca para una pasantía a Francia y la acepté, me voy dentro de dos días, así que no habrá boda-

-Dean…- dijo Castiel llorando- No puedes irte… No puedes dejarme así… No puedes…- se abrazó al rubio llorando pero este lo apartó.

-Por favor Castiel basta… ya lo decidí, no lo hagas más problemático-

Sam no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Qué mierda le había pasado a su hermano para que tomara esa decisión tan drástica de marcharse? ¿Por qué estaba lastimando de esa forma a Castiel? Un gruñido lo hizo reaccionar y vio como Gabriel tomaba al rubio por la camisa para dejarlo contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!- Dean se liberó de su agarre para dirigirse hacia la puerta- ¡Aún no he terminado contigo, infeliz!- le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla al rubio y este lo miró fijamente- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi hermano?!-

Sam vio como Dean tomaba sus cosas y abría la puerta para marcharse pero antes de salir, le susurró algo como respuesta a Gabriel y estaba seguro que dijo "Ganaste"**. **


	10. Razones

**Capitulo 10 **

**Razones. **

Había pasado un día desde la separación de la pareja, Castiel estaba muy triste y se ausentó al trabajo, Gabriel y Balthazar se habían quedado con él toda la noche, y no tenían intenciones de dejarlo solo. Sam no comprendía las razones de su hermano para romper con la persona que amaba y marcharse del país. Es por eso que consiguió la dirección del hotel donde se estaba quedando y fue a visitarlo. No se sorprendió cuando Dean le abrió la puerta con unas marcas ojeras y apestando a alcohol mientras sostenía una copa de lo que parecía ser whisky.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó serio.

-¿Qué quieres, Sammy?- preguntó algo ebrio y permitiéndole entrar.

-Lo sabes muy bien, Dean, ¿Por qué has dejado a Cas? Es muy claro que aún lo amas-

-No es tu asunto tuyo, Sammy… déjame solo-

-Claro que no, mírate cómo estás- le quitó el vaso de whisky- Ven, necesitas una buena ducha, comer algo y dormir un poco-

Sam logró llevar a su hermano hasta el baño, le quitó la ropa para meterlo dentro de la ducha y largó el agua tibia. Esperó unos minutos a que se bañara y trajo unas toallas para entregárselas. Dean fue a la habitación para colocarse un pijama y una polera. Sam le preparó un café caliente y se lo entregó sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

-Ten-

-Gracias Sammy…-

-Por favor dime que está pasando, Dean… yo sé que tú amas a Cas… él está muy mal con su separación…- el rubio bajó la vista- Por favor Dean… dime que ocurre-

-Es lo mejor Sammy…- bebió un poco de café y luego lo dejó sobre la mesita de centro para llevarse las manos a la cara mientras lloraba.

-Dean-

-Él tiene razón… yo soy el causante de todas las peleas y la tristeza de Cas-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Desde que está conmigo… no he sido más que un problema y la manzana de la discordia-

-¿Quién te dijo esa mierda?-

-Gabriel…-

-¿Qué…? No, yo hablé con él y fuimos a ver a Cas, él prometió que no seguiría metiéndose-

-No ahí, Sammy… cuando Balthy lo llevó… Cas se enfadó mucho y se fue… le pregunté a Gabriel… si yo no estuviera de por medio, entonces él no seguiría peleando… y es la verdad, Sammy… desde que estoy con Cas… no he hecho más que ocasionarle problemas con Gabriel, no quiero que se pelee con su familia, ¡No quiero que se aleje de su hermano por mi culpa! No podría… ser el responsable de eso… la familia es importante, Sammy… tú lo sabes… y si tengo que hacerme a un lado para que ellos no se separen… entonces lo haré…-

Sam miró a su hermano con profundo pesar, era cierto que al comienzo Gabriel no soportaba a Dean por la sencilla razón de que no quería que lo apartaran de su hermanito pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

-No Dean, eso ya no es así, ahora Gabe está-

-No Sam- respondió el mayor tristemente- ¿Y cuánto va a durar? Tú no tienes idea de todas las peleas que hemos tenido… cada vez que Gabriel se oponía a algo… cada vez que me molestaba, cada vez que le hacia un desaire a Cas… él se colocaba muy triste y varias veces se ponía llorar mientras me preguntaba por qué su hermano no podía estar feliz por él…-

-Dean-

-No quiero volver a verlo triste, Sammy… no quiero que llore, no quiero que se aparte de su hermano por mi culpa… esto es lo mejor para todos…- el rubio se levantó- Lo siento Sammy… se que volviste para que estuviéramos juntos pero…tengo que irme… sé que esto es lo mejor, sé que debo dejar ir a Cas para que no se aparte de su familia pero me duele mucho… no puedo quedarme en la misma ciudad… no puedo estar cerca de Cas… sabiendo que no puedo estar a su lado sin herirlo… debo irme Sammy… lo siento pero mañana me voy y no cambiaré de decisión…-

El mayor se marchó por el pasillo para ir a su cuarto. Sam se quedó pensativo en la sala de estar hasta que se levantó para ir con su hermano, se recostó tras su espalda para abrazarlo y suspiró. Comprendía las razones de Dean para querer apartarse de Castiel, Sam sabia de primera mano lo importante que era la familia, especialmente los hermanos pero tampoco podía permitir que el rubio dejara a la persona que amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba preparando el desayuno cuando su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje de Sam. Le pidió a su amigo que cuidara muy bien de Castiel mientras él salía a atender un asunto breve. El menor lo citó en un parque cerca.

-Sammy- se acercó a su lado cuando el menor lo abofeteó con fuerza- Sammy…-

-¿Quieres a tu hermano?-

-¿Qué?-

-Responde-

-Claro que lo quiero- dijo el mayor serio- Cas es lo más importante en mi vida-

-Entonces deja de comportante como su padre y sé lo que eres, su hermano mayor-

-Sammy…-

-¿Sabes por qué Dean se marchó? Porque ya no quiere que Cas este triste porque tú no lo apruebas como pareja, ya no quiere que sus peleas, ocasionen que Cas este triste, por eso se hizo a un lado para que tú estuvieras con él-

-Sammy… yo…-

-Dean es siete años mayor que yo, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía diez años y de no ser por mi hermano, no estaría donde estoy- Gabriel lo miró fijamente- Nuestra familia no es muy unida, quedamos al cuidado de nuestro abuelo paterno pero él… solo se hizo cargo de nosotros por obligación, es por eso que cuando Dean cumplió la mayoría de edad, no quiso que yo siguiera en esa casa escuchando lo mal que ellos hablaban de nuestros padres y también la manera despectiva que nos trataban… sus notas eran buenas y obtuvo una beca para estudiar por las tardes y las mañana las dedicaba a trabajar para pagar mi escuela y el lugar donde nos quedábamos… Todo lo que tengo y como soy es gracias a Dean… es por eso que él sabe lo importante que es la familia… lo importante que es tener un hermano que te apoye…- miró fijamente a Gabriel- Es por eso que prefiere irse antes de seguir causando problemas entre ustedes… no quiere que te separes de Cas… aún si para eso… debe alejarse para siempre de la persona que ama…-

Gabriel apretó los puños muy enojado, al fin lo había lo entendido y no iba a arruinar la felicidad de su hermanito. Abrazó al menor con fuerza antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Gabe-

-Gracias pequeño, tengo que ir por ese idiota-

-Sí- dijo Sam sonriendo.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, Sammy-

-El que quieras, Gabe, ¿Cómo te ayudo?-

El mayor le explicó lo que planeaba hacer, Sam asintió entusiasmado con la idea y se fue con dirección al departamento de Castiel. Gabriel se colocó el casco para subir a la motocicleta y conducir a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto, ya había cometido demasiados errores y era hora de hacer las cosas bien.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam llegó al departamento del moreno y vio el traje sobre el living, lo tomó con cuidado y fue hasta la habitación de su amigo.

-Arriba Cas- este lo miró cabizbajo mientras Balthazar le acariciaba el cabello- No es hora de deprimirte, tienes una boda a la que asistir-

-¿Qué…?-

-Vamos Cas, no me hagas repetirlo-

-¿Qué haces, Sammy?- preguntó Balthazar- ¿Acaso debo recordarte lo que pasó?-

-Claro que no, Balthy pero Cas- este lo miró-Hoy es el día más importante de tu vida, ¿Piensas perdértelo por estar deprimido aquí?-

-Sammy… pero él- murmuró el moreno.

-No te preocupes, Gabe se hará cargo de todo-

-¿Qué?- preguntó el menor incorporándose para quedarse sentado- ¿Qué dijiste Sammy?-

-Gabe me ha pedido que te lleve al lugar donde se hará la ceremonia-

El más alto sonrió y le entregó el traje para que se vistiera mientras salía en compañía de Balthazar, este lo abrazó.

-Has conseguido algo increíble, Sammy-

-Balthy-

-Gracias por todo, pequeño, has hecho muy feliz a Cassie con esto-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	11. Se feliz

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias sus reviews Green, Wanda-Marie840, DaniCalifornia030 y Phillyel. Bueno, la historia acaba hoy:3 Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

**Capitulo 11 **

**Se feliz. **

Gabriel llegó hasta el aeropuerto y buscó con la mirada al rubio, no podía permitir que se fuera o no se perdonaría jamás que Castiel fuera infeliz por su culpa. Preguntó en la recepción por el avión en que se iría Dean y le dijeron que estaba por llegar al aeropuerto. Gabriel asintió cuando obtuvo la puerta por donde abordaría y corrió hacia allá. Miró su reloj para confirmar que aún tenía unos minutos. Se detuvo para buscar al rubio hasta que logró dar con él, Dean estaba cerca del ventanal, mirando hacia la pista de aterrizaje tristemente.

-¡Dean!- este se volteó sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Gabriel… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No puedes irte…- dijo agitado por la carrera- Por favor escúchame… cometí un grave error contigo- el rubio solo se limitó a escucharlo- Lo siento mucho, Dean… luego de que murieran nuestros padres… tenía miedo… no quería perder a Castiel también… pero no me di cuenta que estaba limitándolo con mis aprehensiones y temores… yo no quiero que Cas sea infeliz por mi culpa, no quiero que pierda lo que ama… no quiero que te pierda a ti-

-Gabriel…-

-Sé que cuidaras muy bien a mi hermano… eres capaz de dejarlo con tal de que este bien y no se aleje de su familia pero yo no puedo ser así de egoísta con él, quiero que sea feliz y… quiero que esté contigo, Dean, confió en que tú podrás cuidarlo y amarlo como se merece- el rubio lo miró con los ojos llorosos y Gabriel se rio- Vamos rubito- dije estirando su mano- Si amas a mi hermano como dices, entonces ven conmigo, tienes algo muy importante que hacer y es de mala educación hacer esperar al novio- sonrió- ¿O acaso eres una novia que te haces esperar?-

-Idiota…- dijo Dean sonriendo y tomó su mano- Gracias Gabriel-

El castaño le ayudó a cargar los bolsos para llevarlos hasta su motocicleta y condujo a máxima velocidad por las calles para llegar a tiempo al lugar de la ceremonia. Gabriel estacionó afuera del recinto y vio a las personas dentro, tomó el bolso de Dean para ir con él hacia el baño.

-Gabriel-

-Ponte el traje, si te casaras con mi hermano, no quiero que lo hagas como un vago, este día es especial para ambos, así que apúrate, yo haré algo de tiempo-

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Dean mirándolo fijamente- Gracias Gabriel- este sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

-Dime Gabe, suena mucho mejor y ahora apúrate-

-Sí-

Gabriel fue por el pequeño pasillo entre las sillas para ir hasta donde estaba su hermano menor junto con el juez que los casaría, Sam y Balthazar, éste último lo miró curioso.

-¿Y bien?- el castaño le guiñó un ojo, antes de mirar a su hermano y tomarlo de la mano.

-Gabe-

-¡Atención por favor!- pidió el mayor mirando a los presentes- Primero que todo, muchas gracias por venir, chicos, estamos muy felices con su presencia, Cas- este lo miró- No puedo creer que ya te vas a casar, pequeño, primero que nada… quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido tan pesado con Dean, sé lo mucho que lo amas y también sé que él te ama-

-Gabe-

-Muchos aquí saben que al comienzo no soportaba al rubio idiota- varios se rieron- No encontraba la ocasión para ahorcarlo con una corbata o algo por el estilo- Sam se rio al igual que Balthazar- Pero ahora es distinto, sé que Dean va a cuidarte, amarte y valorarte como mereces, Cas, sé que Dean te hará muy feliz y lo único que deseo es eso, que seas muy feliz junto a la persona que amas- Castiel asintió con los ojos llorosos para abrazarlo con fuerza- Pero tampoco me dejes muy solito o me pondré celoso-

-Claro que no Gabe- respondió el moreno emocionado- Sabes que jamás te dejaría, te quiero mucho hermanito-

-Yo también, mi pequeño Cas, ahora hazme sentir orgulloso y desposa a ese rubito-

Castiel miró hacia el pasillo entre las sillas y vio a Dean que caminaba hacia él, emocionado con las palabras de Gabriel. El moreno corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Dean-

-Perdóname Cas… no quería herirte pero…-

-Lo sé, Dean… pero ahora no tienes que dejarme… no te permitiré que vuelvas a dejarme o te enteraras de quien es Castiel Novak- el rubio se rio.

-Eso suena a amenaza-

-Entonces pórtate bien, Dean-

Gabriel se fue a sentar en la primera fila junto a Sam y Balthazar. Escuchó en silencio como ambos intercambiaban sus votos para luego sellar la ceremonia con un apasionado beso. El castaño se levantó para felicitarlos a ambos con un apretado abrazo.

-Felicidades chicos, estoy muy feliz por ustedes-

-Gracias Gabe, esto fue gracias a ti- dijo Dean mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-No, rubito, solo estaba arreglando mi error pero más te vale que cuides a mi hermanito porque lo haces llorar y nadie te quitará la paliza que te daré-

-Gabe, no amenaces a mi esposo- pidió Castiel sin seriedad y divertido- Gracias hermanito-

-Solo prométeme que serás muy feliz, Cas, eso es suficiente para mí-

Gabriel estaba sentando mientras miraba como la mayoría de los invitados bailaba en la improvisada vista, Castiel estaba riéndose mientras Dean le decía algo al oído, Balthazar estaba bastante divertido con Lucifer y el castaño tuvo la impresión que algo ocurría entre esos dos.

-¿Quieres bailar, bonito?-

-Claro cachorrito, sabes que me encanta bailar contigo- El menor lo abrazó sonriendo- Sammy-

-Te quiero mucho, Gabe y estoy seguro que seguiré haciéndolo en el futuro-

-Yo también te quiero, Sammy- lo tomó por la barbilla y sonrió- Y solo sería feliz contigo a mi lado-

Sam sonrió ampliamente para darle un suave beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Gabriel miró a su alrededor, la felicidad que se respiraba en el aire y luego se quedó con la vista fija en el castaño que había cambiado su mundo y su forma de pensar. Esa mirada que le fascinó desde el primer momento y estuvo seguro que si no hubiera conocido a Sam en esa fiesta, nada de lo que lo rodeaba ahora, hubiera sido posible. Observó a su hermano que estaba muy feliz junto a Dean y supo que el rubio lo cuidaría, ya que era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de hacerse un lado, para que Castiel no perdiera a su familia ni estuviera triste. En ese momento comprendió porque Dean jamás respondió a sus insultos, porque nunca cayó en sus provocaciones ni correspondió sus golpes, porque para el rubio, lo más importante era la felicidad de Castiel y que estuviera unido a su familia. Gabriel sonrió, al final Sam tenía razón y se parecía mucho al rubio.

-Gabe- lo llamó Sam sonriendo- ¿En qué piensas tanto?-

-En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte, Sammy-

-Gabe-

Ambos se dieron otro beso para luego permanecer abrazados.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam sonrió ante las palabras de Gabriel, estaba muy feliz con la forma en que resultaron las cosas. Despidieron a los recién casados y sintió los brazos del mayor en su cintura.

-Gabe-

-Apenas se fueron y ya los extraño, quiero a mi Cas de regreso- el menor se rio volteándose.

-No te preocupes, Gabe, yo te cuidaré muy bien y no te sentirás solito, ya verás como la semana pasa rápido y ellos estarán de regreso-

-¿Vas a cuidarme?- el menor asintió- No dejo a cualquiera que este conmigo-

-Gabe, no comiences-

-Las únicas personas que pueden estar a mi lado, son mis amigos íntimos, mi lindo hermanito junto con su marido y mi pareja-

-¿Qué…?- soltó Sam emocionado- Gabe tú…-

-Sí pequeño, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Sammy?-

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó feliz para abrazarlo- Sí, Gabe, es lo que más quiero-

-Yo también, Sammy, te quiero conmigo-

El castaño lo beso varios veces sin dejar de abrazarlo, estaba muy feliz por como habían resultado las cosas y lo único que deseaba, era estar junto a la persona que quería.


	12. Epilogo: Solo te quiero a ti

**Capitulo 12 **

**Epilogo: "Solo te quiero a ti". **

_Ocho meses después… _

Gabriel sintió algo cálido en su rostro y le tomó unos segundos reconocer de que se trataba. Abrió los ojos adormilado y sonrió, Sam estaba repartiendo besitos por toda su cara.

-Ya es hora de despertar, dormilón-

-¿Qué hora es, cachorrito?-

-Las once-

-Aún es temprano, quiero dormir un poco más, bonito, además es domingo- dijo con la intención de seguir durmiendo pero Sam se abalanzó sobre él.

-Claro que no, recuerda que vendrán Dean, Cas y Balthy para almorzar, tú mismo los invitaste-

-Pero tengo sueño, Sammy- replicó el mayor adormilado- Cinco minutos-

-Bueno, duerme tus cinco minutos pero te perderás del rico desayuno que he preparado-

-¿Eh? Ya me desperté- dijo Gabriel incorporándose- Vamos a desayunar, Sammy-

-Buen chico-

Gabriel se fue a dar una ducha rápida y luego se colocó un buzo y una camiseta holgada para ir a desayunar con su pareja. Cada día junto a Sammy era increíble y hace dos meses que estaban viviendo juntos, se habían mudado a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, para que quedara a una distancia igualitaria de sus respectivos trabajos. Gabriel saboreó cada bocado con una sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su pareja.

-Estaba delicioso, Sammy, gracias-

-De nada, bonito- Gabriel se levantó para darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Cocinas delicioso, cachorrito, tendré que cuidarte muy bien o Balthy cumplirá su amenaza y te secuestrará para llevarte a su departamento- el menor se rio.

-Yo jamás me iría de tu lado, precioso, además, si Balthy me secuestra, sé que tú me rescatarías, mi príncipe azul-

-Claro que sí, mi cachorrito, eres solo mío-

Ambos fueron al living para ver televisión pero pasaron casi toda la hora besándose mientras permanecían abrazados. Sam tuvo que dejar con pesar esos labios para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo. Gabriel le ayudó un poco cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre y le dio un besito a su pareja.

-Iré a abrir precioso- le dio una palmada en el trasero sonriendo- Y cuidadito con acercarte mucho a Balthy, no quiero que te rapten-

El menor se rio ante sus palabras y Gabriel fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a sus tres invitados. Abrazó a los tres para indicarles que se sentaran en el living.

-La comida está casi lista, así que tendrán que esperar un poquito, mi cachorrito está preparando algo delicioso-

-Me encanta como cocina- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Yo también quiero uno-

-Sigue soñando, es solo mío-

-Además, Balthy no está del todo solito- agregó Dean.

-¿Hay algo que no sé?- preguntó Castiel.

-Podría ser Lucy- respondió Gabriel sonriendo- Últimamente ustedes dos están saliendo bastante seguido y sé que lo llamas por la noche-

-Yo… nosotros no…-

-Entonces no tendrás problemas con que le diga a Lucy que quieres un cachorrito como el que tengo yo, seguro que le hará gracia-

-Son insoportables- se defendió el mayor- Las parejitas se vuelven odiosas-

-Celoso- dijo Castiel sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Sam los vino a saludara y les indicó que pasaran a la cocina para almorzar. Gabriel se quedó atrás con Dean y este le entregó una cajita sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Dean-

-De nada, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Gabe, sé que cuidarás muy bien a mi hermanito pero tampoco lo acapares mucho- el mayor sonrió.

-No te preocupes, soy buen chico y puedo compartir a mi cachorrito contigo- ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo y tomó a su esposo de la mano- Oye Gabe… no acapares a mi marido, ustedes han estado muy misteriosos esta semana- Dean se rio.

-¿Estás celosito, bonito?- lo abrazó con fuerza para levantarlo y dar vueltas con él.

-Dean- dijo el menor abrazándolo mientras se reía.

-Sabes que te amo bonito, te adoro-

-Dejen de coquetear o los encerraré en el baño, par de pervertidos- dijo Gabriel divertido.

Dean llevó a su pareja abrazado hasta la mesa. Gabriel los miró cariñosamente, luego de la boda, su relación con el rubio había mejorado considerablemente y ya le tenía un cariño fraternal, estaba muy seguro que Castiel, no podía estar con un mejor hombre que Dean.

Luego de la comida, el castaño se levantó sonriendo, había planeado todo cuidadosamente con la ayuda de Dean. Fue hasta donde su pareja que estaba sirviendo los helados como postre y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de tomarlo de la mano.

-Gabe-

-Ven bonito- lo apartó del mueble de cocina y le dio un besito antes de arrodillarse frente a él.

-Gabe, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿Verdad? Sabes que eres muy importante para mí ¿Verdad? Sabes que por ti, he cambiado mucho ¿Verdad? Pero por sobretodo, sabes que eres una parte muy valiosa de mi vida y que solo te quiero a ti- Sam asintió sonriendo- Entonces… Sam Winchester, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó enseñándole una cajita con dos anillos.

-Gabe-

-Quiero que seas mío ante la ley y así le diré a todos, que tengo al hombre más maravilloso como esposo-

-¡Claro que quiero!- gritó emocionado para abalanzarse sobre el castaño y abrazarlo con fuerza- Gabe, me has hecho tan feliz, te amo, te amo- le dio varios besitos de felicidad.

-Yo también te amo, Sammy-

Ambos se dieron un suave beso antes de levantarse para ser felicitados por sus amigos. Lo que Sam no sabía era que Gabriel lo llevaría a un lugar muy especial de luna de miel, a la casa de playa que había heredado de sus padres. Ese lugar guardaba muchos recuerdos felices para él y quería compartirlos con la persona que amaba. Le parecía increíble como su vida había cambiado tanto desde aquella noche en el club, donde conoció a ese chico de mirada tan dulce y que lo cautivo al instante. Ahora que lo tenía como pareja, lo quería solo a él y no lo dejaría por nada, ni nadie.


End file.
